


No Promises

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Michael Mell, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Post-Squip, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Rich Goranski, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: cute plotless Rich/Michael. Fair warning: this is sickeningly cute





	No Promises

Rich sighed contentedly. 

It was Saturday, in Michael's basement, alone in the house, with the rain drumming rhythmically on the roof and up against the windows, and he was curled up close on the couch next to Michael. And he was wearing Michael's red hoodie, which he had ~~stolen~~ borrowed weeks earlier and neglected to return. (Whatever. If Michael had been so attached to it he would have taken it back by force, defended the honour of his hoodie, or whatever the hell. His loss. It was only fair, Michael had stolen his favourite shirt. Rich had pretended not to notice, but he _knew_. It was a little big on Rich, so Michael (being like twice his height) filled it out perfectly. Rich couldn't pretend not to notice _that_.) And they were watching the Matrix and making squip jokes. There was popcorn with candy in it, they weren't amateurs.  

 _This is it,_ he thought to himself.  _Rich, this right here is what perfection feels like. Don't screw it up._

And it was perfection, or something so wonderful that it felt like perfection even though it wasn't always perfect. Not being popular, not pretending to be someone else to get dumb people to like him, not following the squip's every order and command. Just sitting here, doing nothing in particular, with his very cute, very hot, _wonderful_ boyfriend. Yup, this was as good as things get. 

He tilted his head up to kiss Michael affectionately on the cheek, but got distracted and ended up kissing all along his jawline down to the sensitive place where Michael's neck met his collarbone. He smirked when he felt rather than heard Michael exhale through a slight shudder. 

"Awwwww, does somebody like me?" Michael teased. 

Rich rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know I'm adorable." 

"Not arguing there." Michael kissed the top of Rich's head, and Rich couldn't help but melt a little. He buried his face into Michael's shoulder. 

"Keep that up, maybe you'll get lucky," Rich murmured against the softness of his skin.

"I'm already lucky." 

Rich snorted. '"That was so bad! My boyfriend is corny and gross." 

"My boyfriend is tiny and small and cute," Michael countered with a wink. 

"If you pick me up, or pat my head, or anything like that at all you're dead to me," Rich said mock-threateningly. 

"No promises." 

"And no matching couple Halloween costumes." Rich winced at the memory. "Come to think of it, maybe no Halloween for a while." 

"Perfectly fine," Michael said, punctuating his comment with another soft kiss to Rich's temple, quickly adding, "No matching couple sweaters. Or Christmas sweaters, I hate them. Or matching couple anything really. Especially not outfit-wise."

"No promises." 

Michael's eyes narrowed. "I let you wear my hoodie." 

"Like you could stop me," Rich scoffed. 

"If I open my present and it's a Christmas sweater, you're dead to me. Some of them sing or light up, Rich, you can't understand how much it hurts my soul." 

"Matching couple socks? I bet you'd look super cute." 

Michael considered it. "A, do they make those, and B, okay but we can't wear them in public and C, they must be ridiculously fluffy and soft." 

"Agreed. And I retain my hoodie stealing privileges." 

"No promises." 

"And you....I don't know what else to add," Rich trailed off. 

"Kiss me?" Michael asked. Rich grinned suggestively. 

"Promise." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, my squip made me do it. Also there aren't enough trans!Rich Michael/Rich fics out there. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
